Discovering the Wonders of the Universe Together
by jsilver07
Summary: Earth and the Colonial Fleet must band together to stop the Cylons from destroying Earth and all of humanity and explore the secrets of their ancestors. Sequel to Family From One End to the Next
1. And So It Begins

**Discovering the Wonders of the Universe Together**

A Stargate/Battlestar Galactica Crossover

**:Disclaimer:** The characters from Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and Battlestar Galactica are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were.

**:Summary:** Earth and the Colonial Fleet must band together to stop the Cylons from destroying Earth and all of humanity and explore the secrets of their ancestors.

_Chapter 1: And So It Begins  
_

**Setting: Earth's orbit, minutes before the Cylon fleet arrives**

The Human fleet sat high above Earth in preparation of the Cylon fleet arriving. Its main goal was to destroy humanity and was well on its way to succeeding. The 12 Colonies of Kobol had been completely wiped out, as well as the Goa'uld and Tok'ra civilizations. The only thing stopping the Cylons from complete control of the Milky Way Galaxy was Earth and its rag-tag fleet.

The fleet was made up of 3 Earth ships: The Prometheus, commanded by General Hammond; The Daedalus, commanded by Colonel Caldwell; The Hermes, commanded by Colonel Pendergast. Also there were 3 Colonial ships: The Galactica, commanded by Commander Adama; The Celestra, temporarily commanded by Colonel Tigh; The Salvage and Repair Ship, which sat on the moon for emergency landing of fighters only. 3 Asgard ships finished off the fleet: The Samantha Carter, commanded by Thor; The Teal'c, commanded by Freyr; The Jack O'Neill II, commanded by Penegal.

The rag-tag fleet had spent the past week getting into positions for the impending fleet. Many of the ships were cloaked, only to come out when absolutely needed. It was suspected 8-10 baseships would arrive close to Earth, ready to take out the fleet and then destroy humanity's last hope of survival.

Onboard The Samantha Carter, a small red dot began to blink of Thor's computer screen. He needed to alert the fleet of the lone Cylon raider. "General Hammond, this is Thor. A lone raider has appeared about 20 clicks from our location."

"Thank you Thor. Penegal, can you take care of the Raider?"

"Yes, General. Firing weapon systems now."

A blue burst of energy appeared to come to life out of nowhere and hit the Raider head on. It exploded into pieces.

Before the dust could settle where the Raider has exploded, three baseships appeared. All over the Fleet, warnings were being broadcasted.

"Dradis contact. 30 clicks from our location."

"We have incoming. Three ships. 30 clicks, sir."

The Fleet silenced as General O'Neill's voice was heard all over. "We do not engage until we are engaged. All ships, do not fire weapons or launch fighters unless the Cylons do first."

With that said, Raiders began to pour from the baseships. Hundreds upon hundreds of them appeared between the baseships and the Fleet.

"Launch all fighters. I repeat, launch all fighters."

Onboard the Prometheus, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c entered their F-302s and left the landing bay. Both would be leading their portion of the squadron of fighters. Onboard the Daedalus, Colonel Sheppard left the landing bay with his part of the squadron consists of F-302s and two Puddle Jumpers. From the Galactica, Apollo and Starbuck led their Vipers and from the Celestra, Helo and Hot Dog led another portion of the Vipers. The Vipers, F-302s, Puddle Jumpers, and Raiders met head on, firing as they found new targets on their way to each other's main ships.


	2. Head to Head

_Chapter 2: Head to Head_

**Setting: Earth's orbit and the surrounding space**

The Human fleet fighters began the assault on the Cylons raiders. Explosions began to rock both sides right before the fighters met head on. All the Raiders, Vipers, Puddle Jumpers, and F-302s began a mass of fighters as they all met in the middle of the two fleets. Ancient drones, bullets, and energy weapons hit anything and everything.

An F-302 broke formation as it was being chased by three Cylon Raiders. The pilot of the fighter, Colonel Mitchell, flew back and forth to avoid being hit by the Raider's weapons. "This is Mitchell. Is there anyone who can take these Raider's out? I cannot get them off my tail!" One of the Raiders fired and it went above the left wing, about 2 inches from hitting it. "Damnit! Someone, anyone?" An explosion rocked the space behind him and he flew up and behind the explosion. The three Raiders have been hit unexpectedly. One was hit and exploded instantly. Another was hit on the wing and crashed into the third. Mitchell looked to see Apollo whizzing by.

"Gotcha covered, Mitchell. Let's go kick some ass!" Mitchell and Apollo flew side by side for a couple hundred feet before breaking off and going after the Cylons.

On the other side of the fight, Starbuck and Helo were being pursued by about almost half a dozen Raiders. "Starbuck/Helo. How the hell are we going to get out of this one? We have six Raiders on our tail and we can't get them off us!" He turned sharply, avoiding being hit in the back of his Viper. Starbuck turned the opposite direction only to almost be hit on the wing. Both prayed heavily to the gods for some kind of miracle – and they got it. Hot Dog came out of nowhere and flew between the two Vipers, causing four of the Vipers to go after him. With those off their tails, Helo and Starbuck were able to take out the two behind them. As they turned to go after the four following Hot Dog, they saw as one of the Raiders shot at his Viper. The glass broke and he took the shot to the face. A second Raider got his engine and the fighter exploded.

In the middle of the firefight, Teal'c and Sheppard were in a similar situation. Both had multiple Raiders on their backs with no way to get rid of them or take them out. Every other pilot was occupied with their own Raiders – the Cylons did outnumber the Humans 3 to 1. Out of nowhere, two of the Raiders went up in flames. Sheppard turned to see Markham in a Puddle Jumper trying to throw off the Raiders. They turned their attention to Markham and went after him, giving Sheppard a chance to take out the remaining Raiders. Out of nowhere, a Raider snuck up on Sheppard and hit his F-302, taking out his weapons and life-support system. He only had moments before the engine cut and he'd be dead in space.

"Sheppard, this is Teal'c. Retreat to the surface of the moon and I will give your location to The Daedalus. I've got your six. Now go!" Sheppard took off to the moon, landing just as his life support and engines shut down. A flash of light enveloped him as he closed his eyes and he opened them to find himself on the bridge of The Daedalus.


	3. An Eye for an Eye

_Chapter 3: An Eye for an Eye_

**Setting: Earth's orbit and surrounding space**

Sheppard looked around the bridge of the Daedalus. He knew where he was and knew Caldwell must have beamed him up as soon as he landed on the moon.

"Get back out there Colonel. You got a job to do." Without saying a word, Sheppard ran to the ship bay and ran into the closest Puddle Jumper – a much better fighter and he could cloak easily. He took off to rejoin the fight, knowing he had much better control over the Puddle Jumper and they had been outfitted with weapons similar to the F-302s, making the Ancient Drones onboard a last-resort weapon.

Onboard the Celestra, Colonel Tigh watched the battle from the large window in front of the command center.

"Sir, one of the baseships is powering weapons and taking aim at us." The lieutenant across the room informed the Colonel.

"Very well, activate the shield. Let's see how handy these Asgard shields are."

The lieutenant pressed a couple buttons and waited. Down in the bowels of the ship, the shield generator crackled to life before dying. A lone human walked away from the generator carrying a pair of wire-cutters.

Back in the command center, panic was beginning to spread. "Sir, the shield generator is not responding. Cylons have their weapons locked on to us and there is no time for an Asgard to repair the generator."

The Colonel looked out the window to see a pulse of energy headed right for their ship. "Oh, frack."

The ship exploded in a brilliant burst of light. The surrounding ships and even the fighters felt the explosion. Chatter hit the fleet and panic began to spread as fast as it could.

"Galactica, this is Prometheus. Fire all ordinances on that baseship," The two ships rapidly began to fire all their weapons. For five minutes, all they did was fire as the fighters in the middle continued to fight. Finally, the baseship began to tilt to one side and then exploded. Crew onboard the Galactica and the rest of the Human Fleet could feel the explosion. An electromagnetic pulse hit the uncloaked ships, knocking their communications down.

The same E.M. pulse that hit the main ships hit many of the fighters as well. Apollo's Viper had been hit and all weapons, engines, and communications shut down. He was dead in space, but so were the fighters around him – Vipers, Puddle Jumpers, Raiders, and F-302s. Unfortunately, one unaffected Raider hit Apollo's Viper, causing his FTL drive to come online. His fighter jumped without any word of where he was going and there was no way to tell. In a crippled and incapacitated Viper, Apollo was alone in an unknown area of space.

Because many ships in the Human Fleet were unable to fight due to the E.M. pulse, The Samantha Carter uncloaked and surprised the remaining baseships, which also were unable to fight. Before all systems came back online for the ships, The Samantha Carter fired a nuclear-enhanced warhead at the baseship, taking it out instantly. Many of the surrounding baseships and fighters were damaged, but it was well worth it. There was but one baseship left and it was badly damaged.


	4. And So the Battle Ends

"And So The Battle Ends" - Chapter 4

Written by _when fantasy happens_ "Michelle"

"Lee," said Starbuck frantically, looking for her wingman.

"Keep your eyes on the game," said Shepherd as he zoomed his jumper over her. Starbuck hit off a couple raiders bye instinct, never taking her eyes off the clouds. "Or maybe not," he added, seeing how well Kara was doing WITHOUT looking.

"Frack, he's not here,"

"I'm sorry Starbuck, but THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

"He's not dead!"

"How do you know,"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"OK. We'll look for him AFTER all the cylons are gone."

"After the cylons are gone. The story of my life," muttered Starbuck. Just then, the whole earth fleet got an idea what an enraged Starbuck could do. She plowed through about fifty raiders without getting shot, and effectively shot the basestar in half.

"One down, three to go," said Mitchell after seeing the destruction.

"That's what you think. She's on a warpath," responded Shepherd.

"Who?"

"Starbuck."

"You've got to be kidding. The laid back, 'I'd rather take a smoke', Starbuck I know doesn't go on a warpath."

"No YOU'VE got to be kidding. Starbuck 'laid back' now I've heard everything. My guess is she'll do all your work for you if you boys don't get in the game!" came the voice of Commander Adama, one of the few men who know her best, over the radio.

"I think he's got a point," The X302 and the Puddle Jumper scrambled back into the game. Pretty soon the Samantha Carter had destroyed one base ship, Starbuck another, and Mitchell and Shepherd were zeroing in on the last one.

"Little back up here?" said Shepherd as he realized that he was pretty much surrounded.

"No problem, guys," said Kara as she did the Starbuck thing to do and whiped out about half the cylons covering them. "I'll keep them back. Get to work," Soon Kara was put into the same position as her earthen predecessors. Turning around in circles and shooting at everything in her path didn't seem to be helping, so she started thinking. And thinking (not to be Kara bashing, but this could take a long time, hehe!).

"Hey, what about…" And Kara knew exactly what to do. "I wish you were here, Lee." The two of them had made up this move during long hours of having a teacher with you in the simulator. Kara quickly hit one Raider on the wind, just enough to incapacitate it without exploding it, and flew right at it. Just as Kara knew, from experience, there was a little black box sitting in space. "Now all I have to do is kill all the cylons without dropping my transponder. And she quickly did that.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" coursed Mitchell and Shephard when they came back from destroying the baseship.

"You looked drunk," added Shephard helpfully, "You didn't happen to go at your secret stash when you heard about Apollo, did you?"

"One- I HAVE NO SECRET STASH (this is a matter of great dispute on Galactica, and many a bet has been lost on Starbuck's mythical 'Secret Stash'), Two- Apollo is definitely alive, Three- I am very, very sober. In fact too sober to have just helped to defeat the cylon fleet. I'm gonna go find Lee, and then come back to get totally and completely wasted."

"Have fun!" said Shephard, knowing that there was no use in stopping her.

Kara quickly flew to where she last saw Lee. After scanning, she found some marks that a jump had been made recently. Knowing Lee like she did, Kara knew his computer malfunctioned somehow. She powered down and maneuvered into what had once been his airspace. "Here goes nothing," and she pushed the jump button.


	5. Reunited

"Reunited" - Chapter 5

Written by _when fantasy happens_ "Michelle"

Starbuck found herself in space (big surprise on that one).

"Wait a sec, I know that star. And that one. Oh frak. I know where I am. FRAK FRAK FRAK!" Suddenly, her rant was cut off by a dry voice coming over the com.

"From the cursing coming over my com I can only guess that one person is here."

"Lee! Where the frack are you? I can't find… oh yah." Starbuck looked up to see a Viper sitting right on top of her.

"Wanna help me some?"

"Sure…how?"

"Well I've been thinking,"

"This is gonna be good."

"Very funny. If you manuver over me and we both vent our atmospheres, then we can open our canopys, I'll jump into your viper, we land and then we find another Viper to take us home."

"Besides the obvious problems with your plan such as venting our atmospheres, I would like to know how the FRACK are we supposed to get down to Caprica. Last time I was here there were only like five base stars."

"Look. There aren't any there now."

"I wonder where they went,"

"Lets think on this one. Where have we seen five base stars recently?"

"Silly me. But I'm still having problems with the _venting your atmosphere _part of the plan."

"I'm not. Besides, it's an entirely Starbuck thing to do."

"Your right. So right on top?"

"Yah." Starbuck maneuvered so that she was right on top of his viper.

"Vent your atmosphere on the count of three."

"ONE TWO THREE!" said Starbuck quickly. Luckily Lee was ready for it. He vented on time, and in perfect unison they opened their canopies.

"You better catch me." There was no time for reassuring remarks because Lee had jumped right into Kara's outstretched arms.

"Well hello there," said Kara as their helmets clinked together.

"Hey!" Between the two of them they strapped in and got the canopy back down.

"This is very uncomfortable," said Starbuck.

"Remind me to never get hit by a raider and accidentally jump home again."

"I will," said Starbuck as she guided the viper into a gentle glide back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE, BACK ON EARTH (or near it)

"What the hell do you mean she followed him," said O'Neill, obviously outraged. He had grown quite fond of Starbuck since they had met, and had no idea why she liked Apollo so much. The other pilot had struck him as a goody-goody.

"I'm sure she's just looking for my son," said the Commander, "they'll both be home, safe and sound, soon."

"She did seem quite sure that he was alive," said Mitchell warily.

"OF COURSE SHE DID, THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS."

"They have been close for years. Trust me, she does this type of thing all the time. They'll be fine." The Commander could not help the worry that crept into his voice, but it was the worry of a father for his children, as a commanding officer, he had complete trust in his two favorite pilots.

"Sir, there are more pressing matters at hand than two renegade pilots. We need to salvage as much of the ships as we can, and then figure out a way to get rid of the rest before someone who should not know about our losses does." said Carter.

"Right, right," and the meeting went on.


	6. Happy Endings?

Chapter 6: Happy Ending?

Written by: Alanafanatic3222 a.k.a. Michelle

Kara pulled her Viper into a semi-controlled landing in front of the Caprica City Museum of Antiquities. The two pilots preformed the acrobatic act of disentangling their bodies and falling out of the cockpit.

"Owh," said Kara as her hand thunked loudly on the wing before winding up with the rest of her on the ground.

"Kara?"

"Yup."

"Why are we in front of a museum? I thought we were gonna steal a ship,"

"I think they have a Stargate here."

"Oh. That might work. But didn't they say that it takes an enormous amount of power to get a catipillarhole between galaxies?"

"I think the word is wormhole."

"KARA!"

"You made the last plan. This one's mine." Lee groaned. She was right, though; it was her turn to make a plan. The pilots trekked up the stairs into the trashed museum.

"This place looks like the Museum at Delphi," Kara commented as she skirted yet another hole in the floor. Just as they reached what appeared to be an information desk, a voice yelled,

"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" Both Pilots froze.

"Easy, easy, were not cylons!" yelled Lee. Starbuck groaned.

"Oh yeah, and what if THEY are?" she whispered.

"Hadn't thought of that."

"Nice going." Starbuck was moving her hands to show that she was unarmed (which she wasn't) when the nice man who was supposedly pointing a gun at them said,

"I said FREEZE."

"Genius. Real genius," muttered Starbuck.

"Just keep the guy with the gun happy."

"We don't even know if he has a gun!" The argument was conducted in haggard whispers. Starbuck wanted to just keep going, but Apollo felt that they should stay. Starbuck finally won because it was 'her plan'. She was just going to take a step when a man approached them.

"Are you a… KARA?"

"Friend of yours?" whispered Lee.

"ANDERS?" Kara yelled as she ran towards him. The two (former) lovers hugged. Lee stiffened. It was no secret that Lee had a 'thing' for his second in command.

"What the frack are you doing HERE?" asked Kara when they pulled apart. Anders grinned.

"Well… we thought about how you were using the Arrow Of Apollo to get to earth, and we figured that if something so old could be so helpful to ya'll, then there's gotta be something here that could help us. Ya know?"

"Well I, for one, don't know," cut in Lee. Anders raised his gun as he turned around, a military trick he had learned from Kara.

"Anders, this is Lee. 'member, I told you about him?" Kara put her hand over Ander's gun. It would not be a good idea if her ex shot her CO.

"Oh yeah, Apollo. Right. Your friend." Anders seemed a little intimidated by Apollo, but that happened to most people. Kara couldn't wait for him to meet Telk, one of her new friends.

"Starbuck didn't mention you in her report. As a matter of fact, neither did Helo," said Lee warily.

"It was kinda personal," said Kara, defending herself.

"I can tell."

"Your mad." It was a statement. After all they had been through, Kara could definitely tell when Lee was mad.

"No."

"What then? Tell me," Kara pleaded softly. Anders stood by, staring. He was obviously fascinated. He couldn't tell what the other man was thinking. He almost looked like he was wearing a mask.

"Jealous," whispered Lee. Kara stared.

"Wow." Before they could finish their heart-to-heart, a kid ran up.

"Boss!" Anders was jerked out of his reverie.

"Yah Jake?"

"Murna said to tell you that we've got incoming. Lots of them." Anders looked at the two solders hopefully.

"Any way you could help us?"

"Actually, yah there is," said Kara, finally tearing her gaze off Lee, "have you seen a big stone circle anywhere?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I couldn't resist, Anders just HAS to come back. In case you can't tell, I am also a big Lee/Kara supporter. This is my first -attempt- at (gasps) ANGST, so be patient with me. It takes time… SO HIT THE BLUE BUTTON!**


	7. Jealousy

Anders led the woman he once thought he loved through the wreckage of his life. They passed countless civilians geared up for battle. Crouched behind the rubble, some of the men called out to Kara, but most simply nodded. They were ready for whatever came. They had no hope. As per usual, Kara was going to crush their dreams. The men finally thinned out as Anders led them past the battlefield and into friendly territory. Here, there was more cheer. Much of the rubble had been cleared out to offer more room. Women looked up from their work as the motley trio passed. A few even smiled. Kara smiled back. At the back of the area, up against the wall, was the Stargate. Sitting next to it, almost beckoning them home, was the DHD.

"Please say that you remember the address," said Kara.

"You bet," said Lee as he calmly punched in the seven digits and the eighth 'area code'. As the Stargate sprang to life, Anders jumped. He quickly looked from the huge upright puddle to the two pilots, who were smiling happily.

"My guess is that this is a good thing," said Anders.

"Very, very good," said Lee. He nodded to Kara who was speaking into her radio.

"We have an OK to come through. I suggest you get everyone packed up so we can be outta here before the cylons realize whats what." Anders looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where does that go?"

"Earth," said Kara with a patented Crazy Starbuck smile. It made Lee go weak in the knees, not that he gave any indication. Anders looked like someone had told him that the pet aardvark that had been run over was in fact, not his, and his was still alive. That is to say, very happy (don't ask). He quickly ran over to the men and women that made up his army. Within minutes everyone was packed up and through the Stargate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Starbuck and Apollo were greeted by Walter.

"If you just wait for a couple minutes, we'll have someone from up there," this was punctuated by a look to the ceiling, "down here to ID you." The pilots nodded, and after telling Anders the situation, they sat down on the edge of the ramp (I always thought that it was a really good place to just sit and talk…).

"I think we had a discussion to finish," whispered Kara.

"Yah?" responded Lee in the same tone, neither wanting to be overheard.

"So you were jealous."

"Very, very jealous. I've had a mad crush on you for years."

"Why not tell me. After all, I most definitely would've said yes."

"But… your Zack's…"

"Girl," Kara interrupted, "I was Zack's girl TWO YEARS AGO! Why don't I go over my love life in the past few years. Zack Adama- we were engaged, but on the rocks. We disagreed about EVERYTHING."

"I bet our friendship had something to do with that."

"A little. But it was mostly the fact that we were so different. He was very outgoing, and I tried not to run over him all the time, but it didn't work. We argued about flying- he wanted me to stay as an instructor, but you know the feeling. I had the itch to get into some combat. We argued about children. We argued about EVERYTHING. And it's not like you and I argue. We have fun. Zack didn't know how to argue and have fun. That's one of the things he couldn't understand," Kara trailed off, noticing Lee's expression, "but he's gone know, so none of that mattered. Next, we have our illustrious Vice President. He got me really, really, pissed drunk. Then he proceeded to frak me. Until I called out your name. Then I left," Kara smiled at Lee. He looked awful dumbstruck, "to continue, no I never frakked Anders. We came close, but then I just thought of you, and well, I couldn't. So no Anders." Kara looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, suddenly afraid of how her best friend would take the news that she was head over heels in love with him.

"Wow," Lee murmured, still processing the information. Kara felt herself blush.

"Anything else?"

"Do you love me?" asked Lee impulsively. Kara murmured something unintelligible. Lee put his fingers under her chin, almost caressing the soft skin there, and pulled her head up to look at him. "Do you love me?" he repeated.

"Yes."


	8. Finally Home

**Chapter 8 - Finally Home**

The Hangar Bay: Battlestar Galactica

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill (spelled with 2 ll's) was relieved to be standing with two feet on something that appeared to be ground. Although he was reassured many times that Raptors were completely safe, he could not get over the fact that it looked as if it was held together by chewing gum and paper clips. After jumping down from the ship he quickly saluted the all that was left of the complete parade of the Colonial's military force.

"Welcome to the Battlestar Galactica," said the Commander as he stepped forward to shake the General's hand.

"I'm glad to be here."

"If you'll follow me, I can show you our cylon." As the two men left the hangar deck, the assembled men and women left what was being used as a 'parade ground' in favor of their jobs.

Adama led Jack through a series of corridors.

"This is where we keep the cylon. Right through that door." When Jack entered the room he was pleased to note that conditions weren't too bad. He took in the large Plexiglas window along with the three marine guards. Seated in the middle of the room on a cot was woman. She had long brown hair with matching eyes and seemed to be pregnant.

"Are you sure that you need three guards for one pregnant woman?"

"Yes," answered Adama curtly. He did not want to explain to this man that another copy of this model had shot him, or that the same copy had been friends with many of his subordinates. "It's all in the file."

"Reading files isn't exactly my strong suite."

"General O'Neill," said a scratchy voice. Both men jumped, but said General reached down and answered the voice coming from his radio.

"Yes?"

"Starbuck and Apollo are back. It seems that they also brought friends."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Both men nodded and set about making the necessary precautions for a return visit to Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gateroom: Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Earth

"Are you sure it's them, Syler?" Asked Jack.  
"As sure as I can be without going in there myself."

"Okay, let's go." Along with several men from Base Security, Jack and Adama entered the Gateroom.

"Dad!" said Lee from his seat perched on the ramp. He ran to his father, and they both engaged in a relieved hug.

"Told you I would get him back," said Starbuck after following a little more warily. After disengaging himself from his son, Adama engaged Kara in another hug. She was a little slower on the uptake then Lee, but eventually she got the message and reciprocated.


	9. And End to the Beginning

**Chapter 9: The End of the Beginning**

Everyone was gathered in what was now known as "The Adama Hall" on the newest formed colony, new Kobol. The citizens of Earth had set the Colonials up on one of the many inhabitable planets they had found. Gate travel was frequent, and with the old Battlestar Galactica up in the sky, everyone felt safe. Named after the family, the hall was impressive. It was brand new, but the old-style architecture reminded the Colonials of home. On the stage were all of the most important Colonials left, as well as several key citizens of Earth.

On the far left was Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama, resplendent, as always, in his dress blues. Tucked under his arm was Lt. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace. They were both sporting new rings on their fingers, as well as wide grins.

Standing next to them was Col. Saul Tigh and his wife, Ellen. The Col. was clean-shaven and standing straight and tall, due to his current 'no drinking' phase. His wife, on the other hand, was not looking her best. Needless to say, she was not taking it as well as her husband.

Towards the middle left was Commander William 'Husker' Adama, with his new wife, Laura Roslin- Adama. Thanks to technologies offered by many of Earth's allies, the President was cured, and would live a long and happy life. When hearing this, Adama had swept her into his arms, kissed her, and asked her to marry him. No one was more shocked by this than his son, especially when the 'Old Man' winked at him and said,

"That's how it's done."

On what was designated the 'earth side' of the stage, General Jack O'Neill (two ll's) was standing at attention with his girlfriend, Col. Samantha Carter. They were joined by her team mates, Teal'c, Lt. Cameron Mitchell, and Daniel. Further down the line was Col. John Shephard, as well as his team mates, Ronan Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Teyla.

It seemed that there was one thing the Humans could thank the Cylons for: bringing them together.

**A/N So it ends. I hope you liked it… Don't forget to look me up… when fantasy happens.**


End file.
